Dolore
by fra235
Summary: Come reagisce Hotch, quando si accorge che Emily è in ritardo? Qualcosa gli dice che il suo Agente è in pericolo e perde l'aereo del BAU pur di correre da uno dei suoi!


_Author note: Spinta dalla mia amica flashpenguin pubblico la mia prima storia su questo siti, e la dedico proprio alla mia amica flashpenguin!_

* * *

**Hurt. (Dolore)**

_**"Vedo,attraverso il velo di sangue che mi ricopre gli occhi,la tua figura che si prepara a scaricarmi addosso un calcio.**_

_**Un forte ed intenso colpo allo stomaco mi fa perdere il fiato…**_

_**E poi…**_

_**Diventa tutto nero."**_

Sono le nove e mezza del mattino e ancora non sei arrivata.

È strano.

Non è da te!

Solitamente arrivi in orario, un po' prima per poterti prendere il caffè.

Deduco dalla reazione dei colleghi che anche loro sono preoccupati del tuo

ritardo.

JJ bussa alla mia porta col Blackberry in mano: "Non risponde" mi dice.

"Vado a vedere a casa sua", rispondo immediatamente.

"Tu aggiorna gli altri sul caso, ti chiamo appena ho notizie". Prendo la giacca dalla sedia.

Fa caldo, fuori ci saranno almeno 32° gradi e la cravatta mi sembra un cappio.

Faccio fatica a respirare.

Copro la distanza che separa Quantico da Georgetown in un tempo brevissimo, abbandono quasi in seconda fila il SUV e accedo all' ingresso.

Il portiere mi domanda da chi devo andare e se sono atteso.

Mostrando le mie credenziali, comunico che devo entrare nel tuo appartamento.

"Questa mattina non l'ho vista", mi comunica. "Ma non è raro, a volte dorme dal suo compagno" termina il portiere.

"Prenda le chiavi" dico serio.

Busso insistentemente alla porta e, quando sento il tuo cellulare suonare all' interno dell'appartamento, faccio segno al portiere di aprire.

La porta risulta solo accostata, allontano l'uomo che mi accompagna ed impugno l'arma.

Me lo sentivo che qualcosa non andava.

"Resti qui" dico al portiere.

Verifico le stanze al piano di sotto e ti scorgo riversa sul pavimento del salotto, sanguini dal naso e non sei cosciente.

Verifico velocemente il piano di sopra, dove trovo il tuo badge e la tua pistola. Le afferro e corro a soccorrerti.

"Chiami il 911" grido al portiere, il quale è entrato nell'appartamento e ti guarda choccato.

Afferro il mio cellulare e chiamo i soccorsi.

Il tuo respiro è flebile, ma il battito è costante.

Ti stai riprendendo, quando apri gli occhi e mi vedi.

"Hotch…" cerchi di dire

"Shhhh! Tranquilla, l'ambulanza sta arrivando. Guardami! Stai sveglia! Parlami!" ti ripeto.

Ma è del tutto inutile.

Chiudi chi occhi e svieni nuovamente.

Hai il viso tumefatto, il sangue che vedevo prima, non esce dal tuo naso, ma da un taglio che hai sul labbro…

Che ti è successo?

Avviso immediatamente il resto del team e dico loro di procedere, di partire per Salt Lake City senza di noi.

Li rassicuro che stai bene e che li terrò informati.

M'impediscono di salire sull'ambulanza con te, ti seguo a breve distanza col SUV.

In ospedale mi lasciano fuori, in sala d'aspetto.

Non sei stata ferita durante un'azione e io non sono un parente; non vogliono tenermi informato. E passata un'ora da quando sei nella sala visite e nessuno mi dice niente.

Mi sto innervosendo!

Mi alzo, vado all'esterno dell'edificio e fumo nervosamente una sigaretta.

Rientro, chiedo per la centesima volta alla reception tue informazioni.

Ancora una volta mi dicono che non possono comunicarmi nulla, che devo attendere che il medico abbia finito di medicarti.

"E' indecente!"

Sbotto contro l'infermiera.

"Ma vi rendete conto che lì dentro c'è un membro del mio team, e voi non volete comunicarmi il suo stato di salute? Devo aspettare…

Cosa devo aspettare?

Che il dottore abbia finito il suo pranzo e poi si degni di comunicarmi qualcosa?

Siamo Agenti Federali!

Mi DEVE dare informazioni!

Subito!

Noto che l'infermiera resta a bocca aperta per la mia reazione.

"Stavo giusto venendo da lei."

Sento una voce maschile alle mie spalle.

Il medico era lì, con la cartella medica di Prentiss tra le mani.

Mi fa domande su di lei.

Domande alle quali mi accorgo di non saper rispondere.

Prima di informarmi sullo stato di salute, hanno bisogno d'informazioni.

Sono obbligato a telefonare a Garcia, per conoscere il gruppo sanguigno di Prentiss, se è allergica a dei farmaci, se c'è la possibilità che sia in stato interessante, o se è affetta da malattie croniche.

Mi rendo conto di sapere davvero poco di lei…

E non capisco perché questo mi rattrista!

So che le piace il caffè nero, che predilige l'espresso.

Che ama fare colazione con i Muffin, ma se per caso ci sono le Brioche sarebbe capace di mangiarne 4 solo a colazione.

Lo so perché la vedo fare colazione negli hotel quando siamo in viaggio.

So che ama bere il Vodka-lemon, ma che se c'è la menta fresca, preferisce il Mojito.

Lo so perché vedo ciò che ordina quando talvolta usciamo tutti insieme.

So che legge Patricia Cronwell e Tom Clancy, che gioca bene a Poker, ma odia gli scacchi dopo averci giocato con Reid.

Ma posso dire di conoscerla?

Sono rimasto sorpreso di sapere che aveva un compagno.

E' soprattutto quest'informazione che mi ritorna alla mente.

Sento palesemente Garcia che dice di non poter escludere una gravidanza di Prentiss, in quanto aveva un compagno fisso da sei mesi circa.

… e io? Da che parte guardavo?

Come ho fatto a non accorgermene?

"La vorremmo tenere in osservazione per la notte" mi comunica il medico.

"Non sono autorizzato a parlare con lei di cosa è accaduto all'agente Prentiss, ma ho già allertato il Distretto di polizia di Georgetown. Ha chiesto di federal."

Mi comunica tutto d'un fiato il medico.

Entro nella tua stanza con fare quasi referenziale, quasi timido.

Mi sorridi, e mentre lo fai, automaticamente increspi il viso in una smorfia di dolore.

"Emily… cos'è successo?"

Ti domando.

Non ti chiedo come stai, mi ha già aggiornato il medico.

So che hai due costole rotte, l'indice e il medio della mano dx rotti in due punti e un taglio sull'arcata sopraciliare e uno sul labbo superiore.

Abbassi lo sguardo.

Non mi guardi in viso.

Sfuggi alle mie domande.

"Sto bene Hotch!"

Mi rassicuri.

"Cos'è successo?"

Ti domando nuovamente.

Deglutisci pesantemente.

Vedo il tuo viso velarsi dalla vergogna.

La rabbia riprende a salire dentro me.

Sento fremere le braccia, il petto mi si gonfia.

Mi guardi, forse un po' spaventata.

Capisci subito che ho intuito chi ti ha fatto questo.

"… è la prima volta! Non lo aveva mai fatto! E credimi, non lo rifarà più!"

"Emily! Quell'uomo ti ha colpito, ti ha rotto due dita e due costole e tu lo difendi?" ti domando in un misto tra rabbia e comprensione… comprensione nei tuoi confronti, che a malapena riesco a trovare nel turbinio di sentimenti che mi vorticano nel cervello e nel petto.

"Non lo difendo Hotch! Non lo farà più, perché non lo farò più avvicinare." mi rispondi calma.

Adesso ti riconosco!

Adesso conosco la Emily che ho davanti!

Ti passo una mano tra i capelli, scostandoli dal cerotto che hai sopra l' occhio.

Vorrei sfiorarti la fronte con un bacio, ma mi pare inappropriato.

"Dammi il suo nome, farò in modo che ti lasci stare" ti dico con fare protettivo.

Vedo il tuo volto impallidire e non mi guardi più in viso.

Guardo alle mie spalle e vedo un ragazzo.

È magro, alto, indossa una t-shirt e jeans strappati sulle ginocchia.

Ci guarda allibiti.

"Lo sapevo. Tu negavi, ma era vero. Allora è LUI l'uomo che frequenti!" dice il ragazzo. È in un evidente stato alterato, sicuramente droghe.

" Lui è il mio capo Justin. Sei tu che sei paranoico. Non ho un altro uomo." gli rispondi gridando.

Ti stai agitando, la pressione sale e la macchina che controlla le tue funzioni vitali inizia a suonare insistentemente.

"Prentiss, stai calma!" ti dico, avvicinandomi al ragazzo che cerca di colpirmi al viso con un destro, ma lo afferro e lo ammanetto con una semplicità allarmante.

"E' lui? È lui la persona che ti chiamava anche la notte? Che ti parlava di com'era andato il figlio a scuola? Sei un puttana Emily!" disse ancora il ragazzo, agitandosi tra le mie braccia. Gli avrei impedito in tutti i modi di avvicinarsi ad Emily.

Vedo entrare la polizia dalle porte scorrevoli quando ancora lui grida rivolto a Prentiss, "Dimmi la verità Emily! È lui l'uomo per il quale hai messo fine alla nostra storia? Più adulto, maturo. Un uomo responsabile! Ma guardati Emily! Non sa neanche il tuo nome, ti chiama per cognome!"

Il ragazzo viene trasportato via dalla polizia, in stato d'arresto.

Adesso non ti farà più del male.

Sono arrivati anche gl'infermieri, ti stanno sedando.

Quando se ne vanno, la stanza piomba nel silenzio, vedo che hai gli occhi lucidi…Non ti voglio imbarazzare, sono certo che Justin stesse parlando di me.

E adesso ti senti in imbarazzo.

Mi siedo sulla scomoda sedia al tuo fianco, cerchi di dire qualcosa, mentre i sedativi stanno facendo effetto.

"Shhh," Ti dico.

"Hotch! Scusa…" mi dici con la voce rotta dal pianto.

Mi avvicino a te, ti guardo negli occhi e ti dico.

"E' una cosa di cui dovremmo parlare, ma non adesso. Adesso riposati. Dormi. Io non me ne vado. Sono qui vicino a te." Ti sussurro, mentre i tuoi occhi si chiudono in un sonno agitato.

Hai dormito buona parte della mattinata e del pomeriggio, io ho sentito il team rassicurandolo sulle tue condizioni e dicendo loro che chi ti ha fatto questo è già assicurato alla polizia.

Sono quasi le cinque e mezza del pomeriggio quando stringi la mia mano.

Mi alzo e ti guardo aprire gli occhi.

"Hotch…" sussurri a fil di voce.

"Sono qui!" ti dico.

"Hotch, io ti devo spiegare…" cerchi di dire

Quando alle nostre spalle una voce squillante ci riporta in una squallida stanza di ospedale.

"Tesoro mio! Cos'è successo? Oddio, mia piccola Emily! Hocth, vero che quel bastardo non uscirà mai più di galera?" mi dice Penelope entrando come un uragano nella stanza.

"Penelope, che fai qui?" domando incredulo.

Mentre il mio cellulare suona.

"E' Rossi che ti chiama per dirti che abbiamo preso il cattivo. Loro si fermano a Salt Lake City e rientrano domani", dice tutto d'un fiato Garcia.

Mi allontano sorridendo, vedendo che è proprio Rossi che mi chiama.

Approfitto della presenza di Penelope per andarmi a prendere un caffè e fumare una sigaretta.

Mentre mi trovo nel parcheggio delle ambulanze, ripenso a ciò che ha detto Justin, e mi rendo conto quanto mi ha fatto incazzare che qualcuno si sia preso la libertà di ferire, fisicamente e psicologicamente uno dei miei.

Il mio team è la mia famiglia!

Ma Prentiss…

Sento ancora la rabbia che sale nell'essere consapevole che non sono riuscito a proteggerla.

So benissimo che non potevo essere lì, che lei è una donna adulta e può frequentare chi vuole.

Dovevo forse dirle quanto mi fa piacere sentirla alla sera, prima di mettere a dormire Jack?

Dirle che quando parlo con lei di tutto, sto benissimo?

Già…

Di tutto…

Con nessuno ho affrontato certi argomenti!

Neanche con Rossi ho parlato di quanto sia stato tremendo perdere Haley, o meglio… gli ho parlato ma è stato diverso.

Gli ho detto quanto stavo male, ma con te, alla sera al telefono, parlavo delle mie paure del domani, di come sarà crescere Jack da solo.

E' vero.

Mi accorgo di quanto tu sia importante per me.

Penelope mi raggiunge fuori e si siede al mio fianco sulla panchina.

"A che pensi?" mi domanda.

"Non lo so." rispondo.

"Quando le dirai ciò che provi?" mi domanda ancora.

"Non lo so." rispondo.

"Perché allora stai con lei adesso?" chiede ancora Pen.

"Non lo so." rispondo ancora.

"Beh, Capo! Quando avrai capito o scoperto qualcosa che ancora non sai, sappi che in quel letto di ospedale c'è una donna che frequentava un uomo, per poter evitare d'innamorarsi di te. Ma poi si è resa conto di quanto stupido fosse frequentare una persona per dimenticarne un'altra, e voleva lasciare Justin." Mi dice ancora.

"Lo so." rispondo.

Penelope, si alza e torna a casa da Kevin.

Rientro in camera tua e ti guardo dormire, stavolta il tuo viso è più rilassato, e spero che tu stia facendo dei bei sogni. Ti sfioro la fronte con un bacio, quando il dottore mi chiama fuori per aggiornarmi sul tuo stato.

Mi dice che domani mattina ti dimetteranno.

Non vedo l'ora!

Ma come faccio a dirti ciò che provo?

Mangio un panino e torno a sedermi al tuo fianco.

Ti prendo la mano, e mi addormento appoggiando la testa sullo schienale della sedia.

Sono quasi le 3 del mattino, quando sento che sfili la mano dalla mia.

Mi stiro la schiena e vedo che ti vuoi alzare.

"Dove vuoi andare?" ti chiedo.

"Hotch, ho una certa… urgenza… idrica," mi dici imbarazzata.

Sorrido e suono il campanello per chiamare l'infermiera.

"Vado a fumarmi una sigaretta" ti dico, mentre l'infermiera ti accompagna in bagno.

Mi perdo a guardare un cielo notturno della città, dove le stelle si possono solo immaginare, dove la luce artificiale toglie la poesia a uno degli spettacoli naturali più belli.

Sento che qualcuno mi sfiora la spalla ed istintivamente mi giro.

"Che ci fai qui fuori?" ti domando sorpreso.

"L'infermiera mi ha detto che posso camminare, che sono passate quasi 20 ore dall'aggressione e che se volevo fumare una sigaretta… beh potevo raggiungerti."

Istintivamente ti passo un braccio intorno alla vita.

"Hotch…"

"Ti devo spiegare alcune cose." Mi dici, mentre ti avvicino a me. "Non adesso," Ti sussurro, mentre ti bacio lievemente.

Sento che non mi respingi e ti stringo ancora più a me.

"Io non ti farò mai del male. Mai!" Ti sussurro piano, mentre ti abbraccio, cercando di rendermi conto che è vero ciò che sto vivendo.


End file.
